


Future Prompt ( a baby Hunt story )

by AlexHunt



Series: Baby Hunt [Felicity & Vincent] [2]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Baby, F/M, Future, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Quick fic for a "future" prompt





	Future Prompt ( a baby Hunt story )

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

“Ugh,” Alex moaned as she reached to turn off her alarm clock. She rolled over to find Thomas’s half of the bed empty. Pouting to her self, she curled back into her pillow. Just a few more minutes... 

As Alex closed her eyes, her next alarm was already buzzing. Why did mornings have to come so early? She dragged herself out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. 

“Good morning, beautiful,” Thomas greeted her. He had waffles with whipped cream waiting for her at the table.

“You know just the way to my heart,” Alex swooned. 

“Here,” Thomas said, handing her a mug.

“Or not…” Alex’s face wrinkled in disgust at the smell of the drink as she brought it closer to her mouth. “What is this?”

“Herbal tea,” Thomas offered.

“Why do you insist on taking my coffee from me,” Alex whined.

“You know why,” he smiled, caressing her cheek with his fingertips. “I have to go to work.” Thomas kissed Alex’s forehead. “Drink your tea!” 

Before turning to leave, Thomas knelt down next to Alex and let his hands cradle her. He whispered to her stomach, “Make sure mommy doesn’t drink any coffee today while I’m gone. I’m counting on you, my little one. I love you more than you will ever be able to comprehend!”

Alex closed her eyes as she listened to Thomas’s gentle voice as he talked to their unborn child. As she opened them again she realized it was still night and she was back in bed. Alex looked down at her stomach then over to Thomas, sleeping beside her. A smile played on her lips as she moved closer to him. “Perhaps, one day,” Alex thought, as she drifted back to sleep. 

\----

**Notes**: I definitely stole this idea from Lorelai’s dream in Gilmore Girls about Luke <3


End file.
